Heartbeat
by Cam's Fallen Angels
Summary: We've always known Bella as the clumsy girl. But what if she wasn't always like that? Bella has been hiding a secret and when the secret she's kept hidden for so long calls to her…can she reopen her heart to it? One-shot. By River


**Hey this is River! This isn't my first account but so so this is my first fic on this account. Hopes you love/hate/ whatever you may feel for it.**

**Title: Heartbeat**

**Summary: We've always known Bella as the clumsy girl. But what if she wasn't always like that? Bella has been hiding a secret and when the secret she's kept hidden for so long calls to her…can she reopen her heart to it? One-shot. (ALSO- Have you ever wondered how Phil and Renee met? This explains it too) (Yes Bella is human, no she has no powers sorry)**

_"Bella please," Bommie pleaded. _

_ I sighed, grabbing my bag and slipping it onto my shoulder. Looking at her I almost crumbled, her brown eyes pleading along with her. _

_ "Class is over though, Mrs. Mudaay left already." I muttered. I was tired and didn't want to practice anymore. But obviously the girls had other plans._

_ "Aw come on Bell!" Alease pleaded, standing up from her lotus position on the floor. _

_Uh oh. _

_One by one everyone started begging me._

_ " Pretty please with cherries on top?" L said, her red hair murky in the low lighting._

"_You're the best out of all of us and you're the lead. We need you if we're going to practice." Bommie declared. My cheeks flamed at the compliment. I wasn't that good._

"_And we can't practice in class, this isn't a scheduled routine." Laura pointed out._

_ I sighed in defeat._

_ "Yes!"_

_ Slipping my bag off my shoulder I slid it across the hardwood floor where it would be out of our way. I'm such a pushover._

_ Well they are right, we do need to practice. _

_ It's a good thing my hair's still in a ponytail. _

_ "Positions." I ordered quietly. _

_ The sound of their shoes squeaked as they all frenzied to get into their places. _

_ Suddenly I stopped and faced them, my cheeks burning as I realized something._

_ "We don't have the music."_

_ "I have the CD!" Laura piped. I grimaced at her._

_ "We don't have a CD player, Mrs. Mudaay took it with her." I stated. Though I was the lead, I wasn't too eager to order around my friends. Or start._

_ Laura's smile fell away, her face saddened. She shouldn't be upset._

_ L, (Lara- Laura's older sister), jumped up from her low pose and tossed me an object._

_ Gracefully I caught it in between my two hands and looked at it. It was an I-pod touch._

_ Sigh._

_ Pressing play on the screen I set the phone down and jogged to my spot._

_ The intricate beat started playing, echoing in the entire studio._

_ I bent down, keeping my right leg straight, lightly touching my fingers (right hand) to the floor to hold me up, my left leg arched in the air behind me. My arms shuddered slightly under the new weight but I shoved it to the back of my mind, waiting for my cue._

_ Bommie, L, Laura, Alease, Meredith, , and I, all composed and choreographed a new routine. Mrs. Mudday didn't like us, the top dancers in the country, bothering with non-competitive dancing. But this meant a lot to us. _

_ While everyone else went to Phoenix Dance Academy I stayed in my regular school. I wasn't as special as everyone made me out to be so I, with my mom's approval, stayed at my school._

_ But anyways, I hated being at a different school, I was always the shy girl. No one wanted to truly be my friend, they wanted to be friends with the famous dancer Isabella. I hated it up until a week ago. _

_ A week ago my school announced that in two weeks they would be hosting a charity event to raise money for the children's hospital in Phoenix. _

_ My principal asked me if I could do a dance routine. He said that it would attract a lot of people. I told him that we would if the rest of the group agreed. Naturally they did._

_ So this entire time we had somehow managed to keep our public appearance out of the notice of Mrs. Mudaay. We all worked together and hard._

_ The loud beat burst me out of my thoughts and my body moved perfectly on time. Straining to keep from hurting myself I lunged my body backwards hard. My once in the air foot was touching down in front of me. _

_ I landed perfectly on my foot. Yes!_

_ There was suddenly a loud burp and I collapsed onto the floor laughing,_

_ Everyone was soon laughing and on the floor too, giggling as Bommie's face heated up._

_ "I shouldn't have eaten that sushi." She moaned in her accent, trying to hide the red coloring her face._

_ We all laughed even harder. Before I knew it we were all in one huge group hug._

_ Releasing each other we all put our hands in._

_ Meredith giggled, staring at me with her blue eyes. "Come on Bella, say a mantra!"_

_ "Yeah..." The girls chorused. _

_ I rolled my eyes, biting my lip as I thought. What could express our friendship enough?_

_ I got it!_

_ "Okay.."_

_ "Never forget…the Sisters Of Dance." I smiled._

_ "Never forget the Sisters of Dance." We all chorused._

_ We all threw our hands up and Bommie ran from the group, front flipping back into her spot. _

_ "Come on chicas let's get this show on the road!"_

_ I giggled, smiling as I mentally repeated our mantra just as the song came back on. _

_ Never forget, my sisters of dance._

I sat up in my bed, my head pounding in time with my heart. The numbers on the clock were 10:39 am.

"Oh my god, I'm late for school!" I stumbled clumsily out of my bed. Getting caught in the sheets, I fell face first onto the floor. Perfect.

By the time I had managed to get showered, dressed, and in my truck I was already four hours late.

I had hastily put my hair in a ponytail, and my white jacket and white shorts. Though there was no sun out, it was really warm.

My truck purred noisily to life and I pulled out of the driveway, lurching onto the road.

Wind swam through the truck's cab, lifting my hair.

Why didn't Charlie wake me?

Suddenly I remembered something. The dream. My dream. It was about them, that time, before everything.

Tears flooded my eyes. Why did I have to remember now? I've been fine for the past couple of years without any of those memories!

A stray tear betrayed me and slid down my cheek. Angrily I wiped it away as I pulled into the parking lot.

Keeping my head down I hurried into school, trying to change the course of my thoughts.

I hope Edward hasn't worried about me. Alice probably would've told him that I overslept.

My cheeks heated as I realized how that sounded. Someone oversleeping for over four hours sounded like an excuse.

I quickly discarded that thought, he'd believe me.

Pushing through the cafeteria doors I walked towards our table. As soon as the doors had opened the Cullens all turned their heads in my direction.

I smiled until I saw their expressions. Rosalie's unconcerned as usual. Emmett's curious. Jasper's confused. Alice's annoyed (she obviously hadn't seen me oversleeping) and surprised. And Edward's, worried. My smile turned kind of forced as I approached the table, flushed, and took my usual seat next to Edward's.

"Hey."

Everyone looked at me, more heat flew to my face. Edward finally broke the silence. "Where were you, love? You've missed half of the day."

I fiddled with my fingers, looking down as I mumbled, "I overslept."

Emmett's booming laughter made my head snap up, my blush deepening even further. His topaz eyes gleamed with amusement. "For Four hours?"

I decided to save myself from becoming as red as a tomato. "I'm going to go get a tray of food."

Edward pushed his over to me. "Take mine."

Sighing I sat down.

Edward pecked me on the lips before turning to speak with Alice. My lips tingled and my cheeks darkened, I swore my cheeks looked like Rudolph's nose.

I looked down.

Before me was the school's version of ravioli, a cup of peas, corn, an apple, and chocolate milk. My stomach gargled in response and I picked up the apple, taking a bite.

Soon the blush faded from my cheeks and the rest of the Cullens, even Edward and Alice, dissolved into another conversation. That left me to the one thing I didn't want, alone with my thoughts.

My legs tingled as the long-ago-dormant yet familiar desire whirled through me along with a memory I fought to forget.

_"Bow, chicka, bow-wow" We laughed as we sung. _

_We were all in the car, heading back from the charity event. Everyone loved us and our routine! And the best part was that we had collected over $19,389,709 in all to go towards the Children's Hospital._

_ Meredith was driving with Alease in the passenger seat and the rest of us in the back. _

_ "That's what my baby says," I sang along with everyone else, just laid back and having fun. Bommie giggled beside me, her eyes swimming with tears of laughter._

_ "Mow, mow, mow." _

_ "Chicka, chicka, chew-opp."_

_ "Never gonna stop!"_

_ "Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you!" I sang actually overly high, this line by myself. _

_ We all cracked up, our faces turning red with laughter._

_ "You know…we did a good thing today…" Meredith said, once the laughter died down, her blue eyes shining in the rearview mirror. _

_ A smile spread across my face. My girls and I had done a good thing. We utilized our dances for something important to not just us, but a lot of people. _

_ "Yeah," Bommie agreed, squeezing my arm. "I wish Mrs. Mudaay would let us do stuff like this. It helps people."_

_ "I know right!" L agreed. "None of that prissy, draining, competitive bullshit!" _

_ I nodded my head, silently ghosting everyone's laughter at that._

_ A silence settled over the car until Bommie just randomly burst, _

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'"_

_ I smiled as well all joined in. " We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you!"_

_ "Take it Bella!" Alease yelled._

_ Er…okay. _

"_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
Yo-"_

_ A loud horn went off, lights blinded us, and before I knew it the car was swerving out of control. The last thing I heard was the unmistakable sound of our screaming._

"Bella!"

"Huh?" I asked, my voice wavering as I came back to reality.

Looking around I noticed that everyone except for Alice and Edward had left, the cafeteria was clear.

Edward's eyes were searching my face with concern. "Bella you're acting strange…are you feeling okay?" I felt guilty. I didn't want to worry him.

He opened his mouth to say something else but I beat him to it.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "Now go to class before I go find Emmett and he makes you." I joked, but dead serious.

Sighing with frustration my love kissed me on the lips, bringing up a blush, before rushing reluctantly out of the cafeteria.

Why am I having all these flashbacks now? I don't want them.

" Edward's right, Bella."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at Alice's voice. I had forgotten she was here.

I turned around and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Don't worry about me." I said. It wasn't a lie so I knew I could get away with it.

Alice nodded slowly but it was obvious that she wasn't convinced.

"Come on, Bella! We have the school assembly next!" Alice piped, grabing my arm as I tried to turn down the hall for my class.

Assembly? I voiced my thoughts.

Alice rolled her eyes and said something about a charity coming up. After reliving my memory the word charity made all the heat drain from my face and my stomach lurch.

But unaware Alice kept chattering away.

"Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed. I glanced at her as we walked. The auditorium was all the way on the other side of school.

Alice quickly fished her cell phone out of her original Vonchouse purse. "I was on the internet when I found this song on YouTube and I just fell in love with it. You have to listen to it!"

I giggled at her enthusiasm and nodded.

After a few seconds of scrolling she found whatever she was looking for and pressed the go/play button on the small keypad.

As soon as the music started I froze in my tracks. I completely just froze. All I could feel was my heartbeat in my ears.

It was _the _song. The one we danced to at the charity event. Let It Go.

But I couldn't do what the song did, I just couldn't let it go. If I hadn't have distracted Meredith by singing we would ALL be here today! …Meredith, Alease, and Lara died in the crash.

The reason I stopped dancing was that because when we crashed one of my legs broke. The doctor said I wouldn't be able to dance again. He was right. Ever since I got out of physical therapy I was the clumsiest person on the planet. But I never tried dancing.

We had crashed into a baseball field, slamming through three walls and ramming into the bleachers. Phil had been playing there. That was when he first met my mother. Once they got married a few months after I got out of therapy I knew it was time to go. I didn't want to impose and their relationship reminded me of the day that my career, my life, and the life of my best friends' ended.

I've never danced since.

But now, hearing _our_ song. I knew that I needed to stop running. I didn't have to forget or even forgive myself. I just had to let it all go. I have to try. If I stop dancing then I'm letting the last thing I have of them, go.

"Alice…" I croaked. "Cover for me, don't ask why, just do it, I'll be back soon." I said so fast before she could say anything and I ran out.

I got in my truck and I drove, I drove to the one place where I knew I could be without anyone seeing or disturbing me.

With my free hand I ripped through my glove compartment until I found the CD. It had been Meredith's. It was our song, all of ours. I needed to face the fear. I needed to know if I, now a clumsy girl, could still be a graceful dancer. If I could face this song.

My heart pounded in my chest as I grabbed the CD player that I was supposed to take to Jake and dragged it inside the tall, abandoned building.

It was the only abandoned dance studio in Forks that I knew of.

Taking a deep breath I removed my white jacket to reveal my black spaghetti strap shirt.

My shoes creaked on the old dusty floor boards.

Taking another deep breath I placed the CD in the player and pressed play.

I closed my eyes as I stepped back. The music came on and my breathing shuddered.

Suddenly faint separate beats pounded on my head. Similar to heartbeats. As I waited for my cue I counted five heartbeats. It was as if they were next to me, ready to dance once again.

My cue sounded, my eyes snapped open as I concentrated on the music, my steps, and the irreplaceable sound of the five heartbeats.

_Step, clap  
Step, step, clap  
Sssstep, clap  
Step, step, clap  
Sssstep, clap  
Step, step, clap  
Sssstep, clap  
Step, step, clap_

I was on the outside (lookin in)  
Wondering where do I (go from here)  
I wanna show the world my (time is now)  
I won't hold back  
I'm comin out

Because tonight I'm so inspired  
I feel the beat it takes me higher  
To break free is my desire  
This is the new me

I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go  
I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let,let it go  
Gonna lose your mind  
Just let it go, let it go  
I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go  
I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let, let it go

_I just wanna let it go_

I took a bite of freedom (it taste so sweet)  
Now that I know (my body's being released)  
I can't go back to who I was before  
I'm walking through this open door

Because tonight I'm so inspired  
I feel the beat it takes me higher(higher)  
To break free is my desire  
This is the new me

I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go  
I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let,let it go  
Gonna lose your mind  
Just let it go, let it go  
I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go  
I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let, let it go  
I just wanna let it go

_I know that  
I can't let  
All the fear inside take over me  
Gotta take control of what's in front of me_

1,2 can't nobody hold me  
3,4 drop it to the floor  
5,6 make your body twist  
Let it go like this  
Let it go like this

I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go  
I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let,let it go  
You can lose your mind  
Just let it go, let it go  
I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go  
I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let, let it go  


Claps sounded through the air, echoing mine. I smiled as cold air brushed me. As if we were moving in unison once again._  
_

_Sssstep, clap  
Step, step, clap  
Sssstep, clap  
Step, step, clap  
Sssstep, clap  
Step, step, clap  
Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go  
I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let,let it go  
Gonna lose your mind  
Just let it go, let it go  
I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go  
I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let, let it go  
Let, let it go_

_I just wanna let it go_

The feeling of dancing again vibrated through me and a joyous smile lit up my face. "We did it, guys." I whispered into the air just as the five heartbeats disappeared and I slipped into the end poise.

"…Bella…?"

My eyes widened and I whirled around to see Edward staring straight at me.

**Thank you for reading this one-shot! Please review! Oh btw here's the link for the Youtube video Let It Go-** **http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=0GHBzdnlVws**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and I'd appreciate feedback. XD**

-RIVER

Btw, My friend and I share an account but she hasn't picked out a penname yet. Look out for her stories!


End file.
